Do it yourself lure chasing is an exciting new activity that provides exercise and enjoyment for animals, namely dog pets. Lure chasing involves setting up a course with a line that has attached to it a lure. The lure is typically one that catches the attention of the animal as it moves. The line is typically a closed loop system that is cooperative with a motor that causes the line to move thereby moving the lure.
The inventors have discovered that there are inherent operational problems and risks associated with conventional lure chasing systems. For example, existing lure chasing systems utilize open pulley systems that require the use of cables or ropes having a substantial weight, thickness, and/or tensile strength. These systems can injure the mouth or limbs of a dog should the dog fall down or stumble.
In addition, the open pulley systems typically used in conventional systems are prone to misalignment or failure when any turbulence is encountered in the line, which is actually quite frequent. Another main concern of conventional lure chasing systems is that the line is of such a high resiliency that the line will cause burns or trauma to the animals if the animal is accidentally caught in the line.